


Ecstasy

by Luxie163



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie163/pseuds/Luxie163
Summary: 迷恋Floyd Leech是件极其悲惨，无助的事，连Jade Leech都不愿意这么做。
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Kudos: 14





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> *现代au，无特别私设//虽然是flojad，感觉上更像ja→Flo

*  
迷恋Floyd leech是一件极其悲惨，无助的事情，连Jade leech都不愿意这么做。他是个几乎能心想事成，与情不自禁断绝了关系的人，因此他这么想，也这么做了。他第一次考虑这件事时，他们刚进入高中。入学式上站在他身边的人昏昏欲睡，他忽然转头开口，差点使他将糖吞下去，多亏了他抓住了他的肩膀。很显然时机不怎么好，他犹豫着要不要开口。Floyd皱了眉头，唇瓣上有薄荷糖的味道。

“Jade想问什么？”

于是他开口了。十六岁时，Jade比Floyd还高几公分，不过那也是最后，半年之后他就在随心所欲的行踪不定中超过了他。当时，他还能低下头看着他，他用了一种平淡，温和的语气谈起这件事：“你总是很容易厌烦一些事，Floyd，我在想你有一天甚至会厌烦我。” 

其实这是一个问题，只是说法较为隐晦。他的意思是，你会厌烦我吗？当他看着他时，眼睛一眨不眨，直到那个随心所欲的人挑起眉毛，好像看见了某个对他死缠烂打的人，虽然那神情只是一闪而过：“可能不会吧，我不知道。”他最后似乎多少觉得面前这个人有哪里特别，特别在何处呢？他极为不耐，敷衍地思考，觉得答案一目了然，他的容貌和他几乎分毫不差，世上再找不出第二个了。想到这里他忽然觉得他应该耐下性子，如果为了Jade leech的话，那不算坏了他自己的规矩。

他回答：“你问了一个很讨厌的问题，但我想我可以最后讨厌你。”

Floyd leech的意思是，碰巧在某些日子里他对周围的一切都感到极为厌烦，他讨厌任何醒着的，进入他眼睛里的物体，在那些事物里，Jade leech会是最后一个被他厌倦的。这本来是个极大的特权，好比‘亲爱的我们没法分开除非我死啦’这一类不经推敲的的肉麻话。然而他这些日子总是到来，一而再再而三地，像墨黑色的颜料一样将他的生活刷成灰黑色。等到墨水倾泻而下，Jade leech存在的地方便像一个黑色海面上无助的岛屿，最后被尽数淹没。

无论他在想什么，表情上也一点没体现出来：“你对我真是好极了，Floyd。谢谢你的回答。”对方吐着舌头问他究竟为什么一反常态问出这样引人反胃的问题，他笑着说他在做一个参考。  
这件事是不能告诉Floyd的——在得到回答之前他就在犹豫，在得到回答之后那变成了一个经过实验得出来的结果。在高中，至于他长大成人之后，他得有自己的朋友，自己的女友，自己的工作；起码看起来得有。

“起码我知道了一件事。”他并没有写下来：“一门心思牵挂在Floyd身上一定是件极为费心费力的事情，他大概永远不会属于任何人。”

*  
Floyd的薄情只对极少的几样东西失了效应，其中包括薄荷糖（还有章鱼）。此时这种长情更显得异常突出，当他俯下身处理Jade额头上伤口时，他鼻腔里都是薄荷的味道，分不清是浴室里的薄荷香波，还是Floyd头发里薄荷洗发水的味道；抑或是他身上的，但这都不重要了。他将他的额发撩开之后，一言不发地用镊子摆弄了半分钟，而后一阵刺痛将他从薄荷味中捞了出来。玻璃被扔到一边，他抬头看Floyd的表情，额发垂下来，把视线挡住了。

Floyd leech在他视线模糊的瞬间笑起来。他笑起来总是飘忽不定的，从未理由又异常愉快，Jade想大概没有任何人能模仿他的笑了，像只给了饵食的大型猫科动物。这想法冒出来的时候，他并未意识到最接近与他肖像的人正是他，他们生着几乎一摸一样的脸。笑容在他面前消逝的瞬间，Floyd低下头，用舌尖划过他的伤口，痒得他抓紧了他的肩膀。

“这不是第一次发生这样的事了，”他让他不要舔他的伤口，虽然觉得他八成会回答他，这没坏处，为什么不呢，Jade？他有一次被Floyd的女友弄伤了，起因说来还很滑稽，想起来他也忍不住噗嗤一声笑了，睫毛盖住眼睑，他很稀奇地望着他：“Jade笑得真开心，是有什么好事么？”

他经常说，为什么不呢？似乎世上并没什么规则一样，一切都写在水上，转瞬就被他抹掉了。  
“不，我记起有次的场景也差不多如此。”他似乎并不记得了，歪着头想了想，仍然摇头，他继续说：“你的女友……”

他似乎感到很无趣：“我有好多女友！哪一个？”

“第一个。你提议我们去双人约会，然后我们弄混了。”

他忽然坐到他身边，眼睛又弯了下去。“噢，我记得，我记得，那太傻了——我一直不知道其他人竟然不和自己的兄弟睡在一起，难以想象。从来没人告诉过我，结果我和她外出过夜的时候竟然睡不着，真是糟糕透顶。”

但是double date也是个坏主意。

他们睡在同一个房间的同一张床上。随着年岁增长，两人宽的木制床变成了中等大小的标准样式，再从中规中矩，时不时就要靠在一起的标准样式变成了可以相隔甚远的king size。他们和人闲聊时很少提到自身的习惯，那个紧闭的个人世界也因此从未有人窥探过，也没人来告诉他们不是每对兄弟都会睡在一起。这件事对他们来说，就和在母亲的子宫内不可避免地拥抱在一起一样自然。所以即使Floyd leech心情极坏，想要对没个见到的人用刻薄的话恶语相向，他仍旧会倒进那张床里，背过身不去看他的兄弟。

Jade leech并不在意这些小小的插曲，或许某种意义上来说这成了他总是很擅长应付他人任性的理由。甚至于看到那些乖张的，不合常理的人便会感到亲切和安全。好消息是喜怒无常总是像夏季海上的暴风雨，骤然降临和离去。第二天早上他会拍着他的脸，告诉他该起床了，而不消明说，一切如常。

等他们到了能各自和女友出去约会的年纪，某些夜晚两人会分开。Jade回到他们的房间，听见浴室里不注的水声，然后打开那扇门，看水流从Floyd的身体上倾泻而下。Floyd在一晚不见后看到他总是很愉快，像只被驯化的大猫一样向他微笑，他问他是否没睡好。

他说是的。他一晚没睡，当了女友的枕头。Floyd于是哈哈笑了：“我也没睡，我睡不着。也许我不习惯不睡在你身边，Jade。”他坐在椅子上让他替他擦头发，“下次我们应该来双人约会，等到姑娘们睡了我们可以睡一张床。”他想这件事恐怕也会吓到那些女孩，虽然她们喜欢他们一起出现。一个leech向某个人低下头总是令人浮想联翩，出现两个有时会让人尖叫。

Double date很难有序，纯粹是浪漫而不是某种怪异的混乱失序，最后已经没有理智的出场资格，它一个人缩在角落里数着夜晚何时过去。Floyd筋疲力尽时会不介意同样的事情重复，他心满意足地放倒了自己的女孩，带着高温不褪的身体钻进了他一向和某个人分享的梦境里。

他突然被夜晚灌醉了一般，脸上带着一圈淡色的红晕，翻过身亲吻了他一下，带着唇彩，酒精和最后涌上来薄荷糖的味道。

他在第二天戴手套的时候想，那是一种错误，缠人的迷恋。他认为既然Floyd总是追逐快乐，那他总归是会回来的。他身上缠绕的快乐隐秘而安宁，因此最为长久，且没有他的存在，他无法入眠，因此他究竟在担心什么呢？在那时Floyd舔了舔他的伤口：你被她抓伤啦，怎么弄错了人，一点都不像你。他说，不要舔伤口，Floyd，注意力全被他勾起的嘴角吸引了过去，于是他觉得，他可能是故意的，类似于某种伪装得很好的嫉妒。

*  
迷恋Floyd leech是一件非常悲惨，无助的事，除极少数乐天迟钝的人，此事早被他身边所有人奉为圭臬。其中甚至包括他的孪生兄弟。早在他们在初等学校上课时，周围的人便为他做了自由联想。说到Floyd，你能想到什么？精神分析——精神病。博得年幼孩子哄堂大笑，同龄人深以为然，当事人却鲜少因为这件事生气。他似乎被随心所欲的作风惯坏了，说话慢悠悠的，只说这样啊，这样，你们喜欢就好。

在他等电梯的时候，西装内层的手机不断地响。屏幕上是个男人的侧脸，发色是海水的藏青色，嘴角笑出了一个极为灿烂的弧度，他接了：“Floyd？”若是和那位双胞胎兄弟不熟的人听见传过来隐隐绰绰的水声，恐怕会不知作何反应，他却很快认定他在吃糖。含着糖，他吐字便含糊不清，叫他的名字也不清不楚的，元音的字母像被轻轻地吞了下去：“Jade，你来地下商场一趟。”

Jade解释说他还有个客户要见，而他显然满不在乎：“反正你要去停车场不是吗，顺路。我有双鞋想买，没带信用卡，来帮我一下。”接电话的人翻手看表，问他是否非要今天。“明天我可以帮你买两双，”但某种程度上，他心知肚明，且已经按下了地下二层的按钮，“不要。非要今天不可，我只有今天想要这双鞋。”他像个极度不满的孩子，正如他少年时期一般，可惜随之年龄增长，声音变得低沉了些，常被别人误会成威胁。

结果他还看着他换了两双鞋。Floyd有太多想做的事，以至于对鞋也变得很挑剔，当他已经有了整整一柜的收藏，再博得他的好感就不似从前那么容易。他把领口拆得太开，甚至不适合进这种类型的店，他本人虽然全然不在乎，只顾着对着镜子皱眉头，最后来问他觉得哪双合适，拉长了声音：“Jade——，你觉得哪双最好看？”  
他笑眯眯地一摊手，示意随意他挑哪一双，如果难办，可以全部要了。Floyd似乎已经忘了他要去见客户这件事了，对他极为灿烂地笑了一下。

“我都不要啦，没兴趣咯。”

他将帽子扣回头上，揽住他的肩膀，从他指尖上接过了车钥匙。送我去夜店吧，Jade，等你见完了客户再回来接我。“我真是惊讶万分，Floyd，你竟然记得我要去见客户。”

“Jade在乎迟到吗，其实不在乎的吧？我不要那双鞋了，卡给我买酒吧。说了那么久话，嗓子都干了。”他歪着头瞧他脸上的神色，“一天不能花太多，我知道的。”

他那神色好像在说，你真是个好孩子，他也就顺理成章地接受了。在他关上车门离开时，衣摆因为他想来无所拘束的步调而摇晃起来，眨眼间就消失在了夜色里。他甚至没有和见面的人解释，他为什么迟到，只是神色如常地让对方将疑问统统咽了下去。他的同僚问起他迟到的理由，他说他去见Floyd了——那人说，非常同情地，你真是有一个非常，非常麻烦的兄弟。

他回答说，确实是一个麻烦的兄弟，而他总是喜欢突如其来的麻烦，像是一个不知何时就会袭来的梦一样，洗脱了现实的纹理，将他拖入一个色彩斑斓的怀抱中。当他看见Floyd坏心眼的微笑时，他自己无意识露出的微笑总也很难以自制。他是如此，如此难以抗拒那种感触……他去接Floyd时，深夜的侧道只有寥寥的车影，他跳进车里，领口里弥散着芬芳糜烂的酒水香味，足以煮沸Jade leech身边冷冰冰的空气。

“我来开好不好？什么事都不会发生的，相信我。”  
他将他的十指掰开了。

“我当然相信你，Floyd。来吧。”

他在说这句话时看了一眼时钟，正指向凌晨一点，漆黑的镜面上只有他的眼睛。他的手覆盖在他压着方向盘的手，另一只手却突然转换了方向，将他毫无防备的头颅拉到跟前，胡乱地在他的唇角和口腔内撕咬，温暖得宛如整个春天的暖房，任何检测仪都会对这个吻甚有微词，然而攥着他的手力气越来越小，最终换他接住了那个醉得不省人事的人。

他看着镜面里自己还未散去的表情，不禁好奇这种狂热究竟何时出现。Floyd的呼吸在他耳畔，含糊不清得像个晚安，一场喰宴般地吞噬了他带给他的全部梦境。此时Jade leech就在他的身畔，因此他放任自己落入无意识的灰暗沉闷中，安然入眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 是我唯一能打DUO ma的一组，所以很喜欢（不）真的好可爱一对双子，被抓了反而想报警的委屈感。


End file.
